1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a content management apparatus and method. More particularly, aspects of the present invention relate to a content management apparatus and method of a portable device that selects at least two sets of content in a content management screen centering on a time axis and a function axis and divided into at least two parts, displays edited or combined content in a preview form as content set by a user in different areas, and provides the content to the portable device of the user or another user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the development of communication technologies, portable devices, especially mobile communication devices, have become smaller and lighter, and are now widespread. Since portable devices are now widespread, the needs of consumers have become diverse. Mobile communication devices are used not only for calling, but also for storing pictures and videos taken by a user, and for viewing downloaded content or content produced by the user.
When content stored in a mobile communication device and predetermined content generated by a camera is edited, a predetermined editing program on a personal computer needs to be used. Predetermined content stored in the mobile communication device is transmitted to a personal computer, is edited as the user wants, and is then retransmitted to the mobile-communication device, or is transmitted to a mobile communication device of another user.
FIG. 1 illustrates a content management apparatus according to the conventional art. The content management apparatus according to the conventional art is an apparatus for managing content in a portable device. The portable device for managing content includes an input unit 110, a speaker 120, a display unit 130, a camera 140, a storage unit 150, and a control unit 160.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, the input unit 110 includes a plurality of number keys and function-selection keys. A user inputs a predetermined command using the keys. When a predetermined function is performed by the predetermined command input through the input unit 110, the speaker 120 and the display unit 130 outputs the result of performing the command using audio or text. The storage unit 150 stores images captured by the camera. A multimedia message writing program allows the user to edit images to write multimedia message content and to transmit the produced content.
If the user wants to produce multimedia-message content, a producing window is provided through the display unit 130 so that the user can produce the multimedia message content by selecting content stored in the storage unit 150. Multimedia message content produced through the producing window is stored as video files or used as background pictures. The control unit 160 controls the whole system in such a manner that multimedia message content produced according to the request of the user is transmitted to the portable device of another user.
If a call occurs while in the multimedia message writing mode, the control unit 160 stores the images being edited and converts the writing mode to the calling mode. When the call is terminated, the control unit 160 restores the system to the multimedia message writing mode.
According to Korean Unexamined Patent 10-2003-0056039 (Portable device with Multimedia-Message-Content Writing and Transmitting Function), a predetermined program for producing multimedia messages needs to be provided, but because the process of managing and editing multimedia content in the producing content is complicated, the usability is low, which is a problem.